


Rings

by WinterWandering



Series: Don't Leave Me [1]
Category: Cryp07
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Lucer | Cryp07, Levi | Cryp07 & Phelgor | Cryp07, Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07, Momman | Cryp07 & Phelgor | Cryp07
Series: Don't Leave Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739524
Kudos: 6





	Rings

Levi smiled as Momman met him at the altar. (Wearing his jacket, of course.) “Hi love.” The fox grinned, flashing his teeth.   
Levi smiled, taking the other’s hand. “Hi darling.”   
Momman laughed softly, kissing Levi’s knuckles. “This is really happening.” Greed’s golden eyes glittered happily.   
“Okay you two. Stop flirting, you’re going to get married.” Lucer sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.   
“Aww...but Lulu!” Levi whined softly, pouting. “I wanna flirt with him!”   
“...cub...”  
“Fine!”   
Greed let out a soft laugh, and kissed Envy’s temple gently, murmuring into his ear. “If we get married sooner, we’ll be able to go to our honeymoon sooner~”  
Levi blushed softly. “Ok! Ok!” They both turned to Lucer, who just sighed and started the ceremony.   
-  
Phelgor held the rings out. Momman smiled, and ruffled their hair, taking the rings gently. “Thanks, Phel.” Sloth just grinned, and skipped off to stand next to Astan, who tucked them close to her. The rings were exchanged, (both were silver bands, although Momman’s had small emeralds and Levi’s flecks of gold) and they kissed.   
-  
The two lay in bed, holding each other gently. Envy sighed happily, kissing Momman’s jaw. “We’re finally married.”  
Greed chuckled, and brushed Levi’s hair out of his face. “Yeah.”  
“Love you.”   
“Love you too.”


End file.
